


L'appel du Côté Obscur

by Yamane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Force Choking (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Baby Yoda, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, baby Yoda has a body count, between chapter 12 and chapter 13, slight tentation to the dark side
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamane/pseuds/Yamane
Summary: Faisant route vers Corvus, Din et l’Enfant sont obligés de s’arrêter sur une planète apparemment sans danger. Sauf que comme d’habitude, rien ne se passe comme prévu et la situation dégénère.L’Enfant doit alors tout faire pour sauver son père, y compris appeler à lui un côté bien plus obscur de la Force…
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	L'appel du Côté Obscur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur cet OS ! Pour un peu de contexte, j’avais écris cette histoire avant la sortie de l’épisode 13 de la saison 2. J’utilise donc le vrai nom de Baby Yoda mais uniquement dans les passages du point de vue de Grogu. Pour le reste de l’histoire, vu que Din ne connaît pas encore son nom, il l’appelle « l’Enfant » ou « Petit ». 
> 
> Par moment j’ai l’impression que Grogu pense un peu trop comme un adulte mais bon, c’est un enfant alien de cinquante ans manipulant une force mystique alors... Puis imaginer Grogu virer brièvement Côté Obscur, c’est quand même cool.
> 
> _______________________________________________

_ Ad’ika.

_ Kaa ! 

_ A-di-ka. Répéta Din pour la quatrième fois en détachant chaque syllabe. 

_Ika ! Babilla l'Enfant. 

Le Mandalorien soupira avant de laisser tomber pour l’instant. Le petit faisait clairement de son mieux et Din était déjà content qu'il comprenne que, lorsqu’il disait « Ad’ika », il s’agissait de lui. 

Faisant route vers cette mystérieuse Ashoka Tano, le Mandalorien s’était mis en tête d’apprendre à parler à l’Enfant. Le voyage allait être long et il n’avait rien de mieux à faire. Pendant plusieurs jours, il désigna diverses choses au petit en les nommant. Il utilisait aussi bien le Basique que le Mando’a, voulant perpétuer sa culture d’adoption. Au début, l’Enfant n’avait pas compris ce que Din attendait de lui. Il continuait d’émettre des sons indistincts sans chercher à répéter les mots du Mandalorien. Ce dernier avait même fini par croire que l’Enfant était encore trop jeune ou que son espèce était simplement incapable de s’exprimer de cette manière. Mais le petit avait finis par comprendre, encourageant Din à continuer ses leçons. 

C’est pourquoi il était assis devant l’Enfant, cherchant de nouveaux mots à lui apprendre. Din hésita un instant avant de se désigner d’un geste. 

_ Buir. Dit-il. 

Prononcer ce mot à voix haute lui fit une étrange impression. 

Si « Ad’ika » correspondait un terme affectueux pour parler d’un enfant, le mot « Buir » désignait aussi bien un père qu’une mère. Din ne pouvait pas le nier, il était devenu plus qu’un simple protecteur pour l’Enfant. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop s’attacher à lui, sachant très bien que leur situation n’était que temporaire. Mais au fils des jours, Din était tombé malgré lui dans le rôle de parent et le petit en semblait heureux. Pourtant, même si l’Armurière avait fait d’eux un clan, Din n’avait toujours pas formellement adopté l’Enfant. Il n’avait ni prononcé les mots rituels ni ne lui avait montré son visage. 

Le Mandalorien devait retourner le petit aux siens. Il ne pouvait pas l’adopter. S’il le faisait, Din serait incapable de s'en séparer.

Plus le temps passait et plus Din appréhendait son voyage vers Corvus. 

Secouant légèrement la tête, le Mandalorian se reconcentra sur le petit. Ce dernier le fixait de ses grands yeux noir, curieux.

_ Ad’ika. Dit-il en le pointant du doigt. 

Puis il ramena sa main vers lui et répéta : 

_ Buir. 

L’Enfant cligna des yeux avant de soudain comprendre où voulait en venir le Mandalorien. 

_Boo ! Gazouilla-t-il joyeusement. 

Il tendit ensuite les bras vers Din pour que celui-ci le porte. 

_Buir. 

_Boo ! 

_ On essayera à nouveau plus tard. Répondit Din en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. 

Le petit se lova contre son plastron en s’exclamant à nouveau « Boo ! ». Derrière son masque, Din fixa l’Enfant d’un air attendrit. 

Mais le moment fut brisé par un « beep ! » d’alerte strident. Surpris, Din remonta rapidement dans le cockpit tout en continuant de porter le petit. Il examina la console, essayant de déterminer d’où venait le problème. Le Mandalorien finit par constater qu’un voyant, qui ne devrait pas du tout être allumé, était en train de clignoter vivement. Din se retint de jurer devant l’Enfant en comprenant quel était le soucis. Malgré les réparations effectuées sur Nevarro, il y avait une fuite au niveau du moteur. Le Razor Crest était vieux, Din n’était pas vraiment étonné que quelque chose tombe déjà en morceau mais il aurait préféré que se soit un élément moins grave. 

C’était une panne qui nécessité l’intervention d’un professionnel, Din n’étant pas du tout assez qualifié pour s’en occuper. Il avait déjà eut une panne similaire il y a quelques années. Le Mandalorien avait alors essayé de réparer le moteur tout seul mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Sa tentative s’était soldée par beaucoup de fumée, un départ d’incendie et il avait faillit se faire exploser avec son vaisseau. Le Mandalorien savait se débrouiller en mécanique mais là, il allait devoir confier son vaisseau à des mains plus expertes. 

Din soupira en passant en revue les planètes les plus proches. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter avant d'atteindre Corvus mais encore une fois, ses plans étaient chamboulées. Depuis le temps, il devrait en avoir l'habitude...

Le petit émit un roucoulement interrogatif et Din baissa la tête vers lui. 

_On va encore devoir s’arrêter. Expliqua-t-il. 

L’Enfant babilla à nouveau, comme pour répondre au Mandalorien. Celui-ci s’assit sur son siège, le petit sur ses genoux. Il entra les coordonnées d’une planète qu'il savait relativement sure. Il y était déjà allé par le passé pour attraper une cible. C’était un endroit recouvert en majorité par des forêts tropicales et comportant assez peu de villes. Le spatioport était de taille modeste mais Din savait qu’il pourrait y trouver quelqu’un pour réparer la fuite. Le Mandalorian mit le pilotage automatique et se cala contre son siège. 

Din fixa le vida spatial, sentant l'appréhension grandir en lui. Depuis qu'il avait l'Enfant, c'était une émotion qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il devait se poser quelque part. Il craignait toujours une éventuelle attaque, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que Gideon était vivant. Les Impériaux voulaient le sang de l'Enfant pour leur expérience mais pour ça, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps. Tant qu’il sera en vie, il ne les laissera jamais toucher à un seul cheveux du petit. 

Un éclat argenté attira son regard et il baissa à nouveau la tête. L’Enfant se faisait les dents sur la boule qui se trouvait quelques instants avant sur l’un des levier. Le petit adorait jouer avec ça mais le Mandalorien songea qu’il devrait lui acheter des vrais jouets un jour. Mais alors qu’il regardait l’Enfant s’amuser, Din réalisa qu’il n’avait pas pu attraper la boule. Le petit était toujours sur ses genoux et le panneau de contrôle était trop loin pour lui. 

_ Comment tu as…

Le Mandalorien s’interrompit quand l’Enfant leva vers lui ses grands yeux innocent. Il avait encore dû utiliser ses étranges pouvoir pendant que Din était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait faire face à beaucoup de chose mais la magie… La magie le sortait totalement de sa zone de confort. Il espérait vraiment que, qui que soit cette Ashoka Tano, elle pourrait répondre à ses questions et aider le petit. 

Et pour ça, il devait être prêt à laisser l’Enfant avec elle si besoin. 

_ Pas de pouvoirs magiques dans le vaisseau Ad’ika. Dit-il. 

L’Enfant lui sourit, reconnaissant les mots de sa précédente leçon. Il tapa l’une de ses petites mains contre le plastron de Din et s’exclama : 

_ Boo !

_Buir. Corrigea machinalement Din. 

Le petit le fixa alors d’un air concentrée, sa main toujours contre l’armure du Mandalorien. 

_ Bwui ! Babilla-t-il avec conviction. 

Din eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire alors qu’il regardait l’Enfant avec tendresse. 

_ C’est bien, tu y es presque. Répondit-il. 

L’Enfant gazouilla joyeusement alors que le Razor Crest filait vers la petite planète verte. 

  
**oOoOo**

Din laissa son vaisseau au premier mécanicien acceptant de le réparer pour un prix modeste. Le peu d’économie qu’avait Din diminuait chaque jour un peu plus. S’il avait été le seul concernait, cela n’aurait pas vraiment été un problème. Il était habitué à se nourrir uniquement de barre de ration ou à ne rien manger du tout si nécessaire. Plusieurs fois, il s’était privé jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse accomplir un nouveau contrat. Mais maintenant, il avait un enfant sous sa garde et celui-ci avait besoin de vrai nourriture. 

L’Enfant semblait toujours avoir faim, peu importe le nombre de fois que Din le nourrissait. Il ne savait pas si c’était parce que l’Enfant était en pleine croissance ou si c’était juste une caractéristique de son espèce. 

Le mécanicien lui assura que le vaisseau serait prêt dans deux heures. Din décida d’aller explorer un peu la ville pour passer le temps. Il dissimula au mieux l’Enfant dans la sacoche qu’il utilisait pour le transporter. Le petit se laissa faire mais Din savait qu’à la moindre occasion, il essayerait de sortir sa tête pour regarder autour de lui. L’Enfant adorait observer le monde qui l’entourait et si ce n’était pas aussi risqué, Din le laisserait faire plus souvent. 

Le Mandalorien s’aventura dans les rues, attentif aux personnes qui allaient et venaient. Quelques unes lui jetèrent des regards intrigués et méfiants, se demandant sûrement ce qu’un Mandalorien venait faire sur leur planète. Un groupe de trois en particulier le regarda avec plus d’insistance. Din porta instinctivement sa main à son blaster et accéléra imperceptiblement le pas. Il utilisa la foule pour essayer de disparaître, regrettant un instant que son armure le rende aussi visible. Un coup d’oeil en arrière lui apprit que le petit groupe n’avait pas bougé. Peut-être que les trois autres n’avaient simplement jamais vu de Mandalorien avant… Mentalement, Din se demanda s’il n’était pas en train de devenir encore plus parano. 

Seulement, depuis que l’Enfant avait été jeté en pâture à cette créature marine, Din ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Plus il y repensait et plus le piège lui apparaissait désormais comme grossier. Mais le Mandalorien s’était quand même fait avoir comme un débutant. Lui et l’Enfant avaient faillis mourir tout ça parce qu’il avait été d’une stupidité incroyable. 

Quand il fermait les yeux la nuit, il pouvait encore voir le petit être engloutis par la créature. 

_ Bwui ! 

Din sursauta en entendant l'Enfant s'exclamer si soudainement. Il baissa la tête et vit le petit s'agiter avec une inhabituelle impatience, ses oreilles dépassant de l'ouverture. 

_ Shh, reste tranquille. Dit-il en avançant plus vite. 

Mais l’Enfant semblait en avoir assez de rester dans le sac. Il continua de bouger et de chouiner, faisant de plus en plus de bruit. Quelques passant regardèrent le Mandalorien, intrigué par le bruit. Din pressa le pas encore plus, une main sur le sac pour essayer de calmer l’Enfant. Celui-ci attrapa la manche de Din et continua de babiller, réclamant son attention. 

Avec un soupir, le Mandalorien choisis l'un des nombreux chemins qui quittaient la ville pour traverser la forêt. La plus part menait à des villages plus reculaient, leurs habitants refusant de vivre en ville. Heureusement, le chemin qu'avait choisis Din était vide. Il continua de s'éloigner le plus possible avant de finalement s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui une dernière fois pour s’assurer qu’il était seul puis il prit l’Enfant dans ses bras. 

_Je sais que le sac n’est pas très confortable mais tu dois rester dedans quand on sort comme ça. Lui dit-il. 

Le petit cligna juste des yeux et continua de s’agiter, voulant être posé par terre. Din soupira et se pencha pour déposer l’Enfant. A peiné lâché, le petit fut aussitôt distrait par un genre de papillon posé sur une fleur. Il s’approcha de l’insecte, essayant de l’attraper. Din le surveilla du regard, se demandant ce que l'Enfant ferait s’il arrivait à capturer le papillon. 

Il essayerait probablement de le manger. 

Un soudain craquement les fit tous les deux se retourner. Semblant sortir de nul part, trois personnes armées s'approchaient d'eux. Din les reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait du petit groupe qui l'avait dévisage un peu plus tôt. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, Din avait bien été repéré par ce qui semblait être des chasseurs de prime. Sentant le danger, l'Enfant essaya de se cacher derrière l'une de ses jambes. Les trois individus le mirent en joug et Din se força au calme, chercher une solution. 

_Tirez pas encore, faut éviter de blesser le gosse. Prévint celui du milieu.

C'était un Rodien et il semblait être le chef du petit groupe. Les autres grommelèrent leur approbation et Din utilisa cet instant pour mettre la main sur l'un de ses blasters. Il allait devoir être rapide s'il voulait se débarrasser d'eux mais ce n'était pas impossible. Cependant, il devait d'abord éloigner le petit de cet endroit pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé ou capturé pendant le combat. 

Heureusement, parler n’était pas la seule chose qu’il avait appris à l’Enfant. 

_ Donne le nous Mandalorian. Poursuivit le Rodien. 

Din resta planter devant l’enfant et la seule chasseuse de prime du groupe ricana. 

_ Mauvais idée. Dit-elle. Contrairement à lui, on a pas besoin de toi vivant. 

Ils s’approchèrent d’eux et le Mandalorien cria : 

_ Ad’ika cache toi !

Le petit s’enfuit en courant dans la forêt, disparaissant entre les arbres. Les chasseurs de prime furent surpris l’espace d’un instant et Din en profita pour dégainer son arme. Il tira sur son adversaire le plus proche, l’abattant d’un coup. Le Mandalorien se protégea ensuite des tirs de ripostes grâce à son armure et le combat s’engagea. La chasseuse de prime lui fonça dessus, une courte épée en main. Elle frappa de toute ses forces et la lame crissa contre le beskar, émettant un bruit affreux. Le Rodien vint aider sa partenaire et Din dû admettre qu’ils étaient bons en combat rapproché. Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à faire lâcher son arme à la chasseuse en lui tordant violemment le poignet. Cette dernière cria, baissant brièvement sa garde et Din lui tira dans l’estomac. Elle s’effondra par terre et le Mandalorien se concentra sur son dernier adversaire. 

Le Rodien rendait coups pour coups et, après un coup de pied bien placé, parvint à déstabiliser Din. Ce dernier faillit tomber mais à la place, il parvint à attraper l'épée de la chasseuse de prime. Il la lança contre le Rodien qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaquer. La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et il émit un grognement étouffé. Din ne perdit pas un seul instant. Le Mandalorien lui tira dessus avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoique se soit. 

Essoufflé, Din regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque. Il resta immobile, tous ses sens aux aguets. Quand il fut sûr que personne d'autre n'allait surgir de derrière les arbres, il se détendit légèrement. Il rengaina son blaster et regarda les chasseurs de primes étendus au sol. Derrière son masque, Din fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il allait devoir quitter cette planète plus vite que prévu. Le Mandalorien espérait vraiment qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l’attendait au Razor Crest. D’autres mercenaires pouvaient avoir décidé d’y tendre un piège plutôt que de l’affronter directement. Il allait devoir être extrêmement prudent en regagnant le spatioport. 

Mais avant toute chose, il devait récupérer le petit. 

Din était soulagé que l'Enfant se souvenu de ses consignes. En cas de danger, Din lui avait expliqué qu'il devait se cacher et attendre qu'il l'appelle ou vienne le chercher. Le Mandalorien avait mis en place cette règle pour éviter une nouvelle prise d'otage. La dernière fois, il avait eut de la chance qu'échanger son jetpack avait suffit à récupérer l'Enfant...

Din soupira et s’approcha de la direction par laquelle l’Efant s’était sauvé. 

_Ad’ika ? C'est bon tu pe--

Le tir l'atteignit en pleine tête. 

Le Mandalorien s'effondra avec un cris. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et il faillit s'évanouir. Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais le pire était sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait essayé de lui fendre le crâne en deux... Et c'est ce qui s'était probablement passé. Il était incapable de bouger sans que vision ne devienne noire puis blanche, lui donnant la nausée. L'esprit embrouillé, il se demanda avec quoi on avait pu lui tirer dessus. D’ordinaire, son armure le protéger efficacement de beaucoup de choses. Mais cette fois-ci, le beskar avait à peine amortis l’attaque, lui sauvant tout juste la vie. 

Sonné aussi bien par la force du choc que par la douleur, Din entendit à peine quelqu’un s’approchait de lui. Les bruits de pas étaient trop lourds pour être celui de l’Enfant et le Mandalorian comprit qu’il s’agissait du tireur. 

_ J’avais bien dit à ses amateurs de pas attaquer un Mandalorien de front. Fit le nouveau chasseur de prime d’une voix ennuyée. 

Au prix d’un effort presque surhumain, Din parvint à tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté. Au travers de sa visière, il vit enfin le tireur. Il s’agissait d’un humain tenant dans ses mains une arme de snipper plus souvent utilisé pour tirer sur des véhicules que sur des personnes. Contrairement aux autres, ce chasseur de prime avait pris en compte la résistance de son armure. Din était même énormément chanceux que le projectile n’ait pas défoncé son casque, lui explosant la cervelle au passage. 

_Au moins j'serais pas obligé de partager la prime. Ajouta son ennemi.

Il mit en joug le Mandalorien tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. Din jura mentalement en voyant ça. Dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire si le chasseur de prime restait trop loin. Mais l’homme ne semblait pas assez stupide pour s’approcher de lui... Din essaya de se lever et ne parvint qu’à se redresser sur les coudes. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et il se demanda si le choc n’avait pas causé un traumatisme crânien. 

_ Où est le gosse ?

Din sentit la panique l’envahir, amplifiant son mal de tête. S’il mourrait maintenant, le petit serait en danger. Le chasseur de prime le ramènerait à Gideon et il serait exposé à des expériences auxquelles un enfant ne devrait jamais être soumis. Cette idée était pire que n’importe quel traumatisme crânien. Le Mandalorien ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il réalisa aussi que, même si l’Enfant parvenait à échapper au chasseur, il ne serait pas en sécurité pour autant. La forêt était vaste et l’enfant si petit… Arriverait-il à retrouver le chemin de la civilisation avant d’être blessé ou même dévoré par la faune locale ? 

Din ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il devait protéger l’Enfant. 

Lassé d’attendre sa réponse, le chasseur de prime posa son doigt sur la gâchette. 

_ Je finirais bien par le retrouver. Promit-il. 

_ Bwui ! S’exclama une petite voix. 

Din sentit son cœur se stopper en entendant l’Enfant. 

_« Non, non, pas ça ! »_ Pensa-t-il frénétiquement. 

Il ne pouvait être là, c’était trop dangereux ! Caché dans la forêt, le petit avait encore une chance de s’échapper mais maintenant, il était une cible facile ! Le chasseur de prime allait l’abattre et prendre l’Enfant sans que Din ne puisse rien faire. Le Mandalorien se maudit d’être aussi faible, d’être incapable de se lever ! Il était le pire des protecteurs et l’Enfant allait en payer le prix. 

Din tourna la tête vers le petit, voulant lui crier de s’enfuir. Mais quand il regarda vers le petit être, les mots moururent sur sa langue. 

L’Enfant… Quelque chose n’allait pas avec l’Enfant. 

**oOoOo**

  
Quand son papa lui avait dit de s’enfuir, Grogu avait tout de suite obéit. 

Il avait couru aussi vite que possible et après un moment, il s’était caché derrière un buisson. Le vert de sa peau et le brun de sa tunique lui permettaient de se fondre facilement dans son environnement. Oreilles dressées, Grogu écouta les bruits autour de lui, attendant que son papa l’appelle. Quand ils étaient sur le Razor Crest, le Mandalorien lui avait apprit la règle du « S’il y a un danger, cache toi et attend moi ». C’était un peu comme un jeu de cache-cache mais seul son papa avait le droit de le trouver. 

Grogu pouvait entendre le combat se dérouler mais il était trop loin pour voir quoique se soit. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que son papa allait gagner. 

Il gagnait toujours. 

Grogu était en train de manger des insectes quand il entendit le Mandalorien l’appeler : 

_ Ad’ika ? C'est bon tu pe-

Un horrible son déchira l’air et Grogu dû se couvrir les oreilles. Malgré ça, il entendit quand même son papa crier de douleur. Inquiet, Grogu oublia toutes les règles et sortit de sa cachette. Il savait que ce n’était pas bien mais il ne pouvait pas rester à l’écart. 

Quelque chose de mal était arrivé à son papa et il devait l’aider ! 

Guidé par la Force, il refit le chemin en sens inverse en allant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient. Il entendit un homme inconnu parler et cela le fit stopper juste avant qu'il ne sorte des hautes herbes qui le dissimulaient. Il pouvait voir les trois chasseurs de prime de toute à l'heure étendu par terre. Ils avaient tous déjà Disparu de la Force. Grogu était encore jeune mais malgré ça, il savait qu'une fois que quelqu'un avait Disparu, il ne revenait pas. 

Mais plus important encore, il vit son papa à terre. 

Il ne bougeait pas et pendant une horrible seconde, Grogu cru qu’il avait Disparu lui aussi. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu’il pouvait encore le sentir dans la Force. 

Son papa était en vie ! 

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il vit un autre homme viser le Mandalorien. Ce dernier était dans un sale état et il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Grogu fut immédiatement submergé par la peur. 

Non ! Non ! Pas lui, pas son papa ! 

Il était passé de mains en mains pendant des années, plus souvent maltraité et négligé par ses gardiens que choyé. Quand il avait vu le Mandalorien pour la première fois, il avait été curieux mais appréhensif. Il serait resté caché sous ses couvertures si la Force ne lui avait pas murmuré qu’il n’avait rien à craindre. Grogu savait qu’il pouvait la croire et, cette fois-ci encore, la Force avait eut raison. 

Le Mandalorien s’occupait de lui du mieux qu’il pouvait, ne lui faisant jamais de mal. Il ne s’amusait pas à lui tirer les oreilles ou à lui crier dessus quand il pleurait. Malgré sa brève trahison sur Nevarro au début de leur relation, le Mandalorien était rapidement devenant son protecteur, son nouveau parent. 

Il était son papa et Grogu ne pouvait pas le perdre !

Sa peur s'amplifia, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une autre émotion grandir en lui. Elle était tout aussi puissante mais beaucoup plus dangereuse. 

De la colère. 

Par le passé, Grogu avait déjà ressentit cette émotion quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Sa vie de cavale avait eut son lot de frustration. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste une colère causé par un caprice. Elle était plus profonde, plus ancienne. C'était la colère d'un enfant toujours obligé de fuir, toujours en danger. Il en avait assez de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Grogu voulu juste être heureux avec son papa... Est-ce que c'était trop demandé ? !

Sans réfléchir, il rejoignit son père pour le protéger. 

_ Bwui ! Cri a-t-il, s’arrêtant à quelques pas derrière la tête de son père. 

Le petit voulait que son papa sache qu’il était là, qu’il n’était pas seul. Grogu allait le sauver comme il l’avait fait avec le mudhorn ou le stormtrooper !

Le chasseur de prime fut légèrement surpris par sa soudaine apparition. Grogu leva alors l’un de ses mains et regarda l’autre homme en plissant les yeux. S’il voulait sauver son papa, il devait se débarrasser du chasseur de prime. Il appela à lui la Force pour l’aider mais cette fois, elle était différente. 

C’était bien la Force qui lui répondit mais… Elle était étrange. Plus _sombre._

Elle entoura Grogu, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle énergie par le passé. La Force qu'il maniait d'habitude avait toujours été lumineuse et familière. Mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il appelait à lui la Force alors qu'il était aussi effrayé. 

Aussi en colère. 

Grogu faillit baisser la main, effrayé par cette énergie, quand l'énergie Obscure lui souffla :

_« On peut t’aider à sauver ton père. »_

Par le passé, la Force ne lui avait jamais mentit et Grogu décida de lui faire à nouveau confiance, même si elle était différente. Il ferait tout pour sauver son papa. Une vision lui traversa brièvement l'esprit et il su ce qu'il devait faire. Le petit dirigea son pouvoir contre le chasseur de prime et commença lentement à refermer sa main. 

L’homme toussa, une fois puis deux. Il cessa momentanément de viser Din pour poser une main sur sa gorge, sentant l’air lui manquer. 

_ Qu’est-ce… Marmonna le chasseur, incrédule. 

La pression sur sa trachée s’accentua et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il commença à étouffer. Il ouvrit la bouche, essayant de respirer par tout moyen. Le chasseur regarda Grogu et sa petite main tendue vers lui. Il sembla réaliser que l’enfant était responsable, d’une manière ou d’une autre, de son étouffement. Paniqué, il visa Grogu dans un geste deséspéré mais le petit ne perdit pas sa concentration. 

_ Non ! Cria son papa, paniqué. 

Mais juste avant que l’homme ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette, la Force Obscure lui murmura : 

_« Cette homme… Fait le Disparaitre. Maintenant. »_

Grogu referma ses doigts en un petit poing serré, coupant complément la respiration du chasseur de prime. L'homme lâche son arme, devant tout rouge puis complètement bleu très rapidement. Il s'agrippa la gorge et ouvrit grand la bouche pour essayer, en vain, de respirer. Les yeux du chasseur de prime roulèrent dans leurs orbites et, après quelques minutes, il s'effondra sur le côté. Son corps tressauta encore un peu avant de complètement s'immobiliser. 

Il avait Disparu. 

Grogu baissa sa main, soudain très fatigué. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utiliser autant ses pouvoirs. Mais la Force Obscure le félicita, lui disant qu’il avait bien agis et le petit se mit à sourire. 

Il avait réussit ! Il avait sauvé son papa ! Ils étaient en sécurité maintenant ! 

  
**oOoOo**

  
Din vit le chasseur de prime s’étouffer sans raison apparente et mourir. 

Cela lui rappela la fois où Cara avait suffoqué de la même manière pendant leurs bras de fer. Le Mandalorien avait été choqué quant il compris que le petit était responsable. Il savait que l’Enfant avait d’étranges pouvoirs mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’ils pouvaient être utilisés de manière si offensives. 

Léviter un animal était une chose mais asphyxier une personne jusqu’à la mort en était une autre. 

Le Mandalorien parvint enfin à s'asseoir malgré sa douleur à la tête. Une vague de nausée le submergea et il se retint à grand peine de vomir. Mais toute son attention se focalisa sur le petit et plus il le regardait, plus il était sur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était incapable d'expliquer son ressentit mais Din était certain que c'était réel. Le Mandalorien était un homme rationnel, peu sensible aux histoires de magies et d’énergies étranges. Il n’avait jamais cru en ce genre de choses. 

La présence du petit n’avait pas vraiment changé ça. 

Mais Din ne pouvait pas le nier, la magie de l’Enfant était différente cette fois ci. 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le Mandalorien eut peur du petit. S'il le voulait, ce dernier pouvait sauver une vie ou y mettre un terme d'un mouvement de main. Ses capacités étaient terrifiantes et il n'était même pas encore adulte. Din songea que personne dans la galaxie ne devraient avoir autant de pouvoirs. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. 

Mais Din secoua soudain la tête, grimaçant de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser des choses pareilles ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter comme un idiot. Il savait que l'Enfant avait des pouvoirs, ce n'était pas nouveau. Alors pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il essayait de trouver les semblables du petit. Ils l'aideraient à s'entrainer et à canaliser sa magie. Mais surtout, le petit n'était guère plus qu'un bébé et avoir peur de son potentiel n'amènerait rien de bon. 

_ Adi’ka ? Finit-il par l'appeler prudemment. 

Le petit tourna la tête vers lui et tomba aussitôt par terre avec un couinement. Din réagit immédiatement, oubliant ses précédentes peurs. Son enfant avait besoin de lui et c’était la seule chose qui comptait. Din prit l’Enfant dans ses bras, vérifiant qu’il n’était pas blessé. Le petit avait l’air épuisé par cette utilisation intensive de ses pouvoirs. Il se lova contre l’armure de Din et ce dernier le serra contre lui. Il était en train de regarder l’Enfant quand la porté de la situation le frappa.

Le petit lui avait sauvé la vie. 

Il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se débarrasser du chasseur de prime. Peu importe ce qu’était cette étrange Force, l’Enfant l’avait utilisé pour le protéger. Sans lui, Din serait mort. Le Mandalorien aurait préféré que l’Enfant ne soit pas contraint de tuer mais il était aussi profondément touché. Ils étaient un véritable clan, se protégeant mutuellement. Après tant d'années sans pouvoir réellement faire confiance à quiconque, Din en eut brièvement les larmes aux yeux. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était content de porter un casque. 

Doucement, il caressa la tête du petit et murmura : 

_ Merci de m’avoir sauvé Ad’ika. 

L’Enfant lui sourit, content d’avoir bien agis. Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit, cédant à la fatigue. Après un moment, Din se releva lentement pour ne pas déranger le petit. Le Mandalorien avait toujours mal mais au moins, il arrivait à bouger désormais. Din pensa qu’il devrait quand même vérifier l’état de sa tête une fois à l’intérieur du Crest.

Il regarda une dernière fois le chasseur de prime que l’Enfant avait tué. L’énergie que le petit avait utilisé… Elle était dangereuse. Au fond de lui, Din pouvait le sentir et son instinct ne le trompait presque jamais. Sans réfléchir, il serra un peu plus le petit contre son plastron dans un geste protecteur. 

Din espéra que, quoique soit cette énergie, il ne l’a reverrait plus autour de _son_ enfant. 


End file.
